biopunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot Synopsis
The setting is far in the future many centuries after an apocalyptic pandemic has devastated civilization. Prior to the pandemic, the level of technology was similar to that of the Blade Runner universe. Capitalism ran its natural course: the role of national governments gradually diminished as massive industries gained hegemony over the world's military, peacekeeping, and political apparatuses. The natural environment was devastated, the entire planet covered with polluted wastelands, vast megalopolises, and hyper wealthy city-states that would shame the likes of Venice and Florence during the Renaissance. Society had reverted to a form of neo-feudalism where the ultra-wealthy dwelled high above the city in towering spires of extravagant wealth, while below the vast majority of the populace toiled in huge manufacturing zones beset by wretched, inhumane working conditions.The stratification of society was further cemented by the wide-spread development and deregulation of body augmentations. For those who could afford it, genetic and cybernetic modifications were available that could enhance human capabilities far beyond their normal capacities. Unfortunately, at this stage in history they had not become democratized: the wealthy and powerful used these modifications to completely surpass the capabilities of the underclasses to resist them. Simultaneously, those at the top engineered specified labor classes to create a genetic caste system. All this was regulated by information systems on an unprecedented scale. Highly sophisticated AI were tasked with maintaining the public order and making sure that business proceeded as normal. At an unspecified point in history, a "miracle treatment" was developed by which those who could afford it could effectively become immortal. Isolating the genetic causes of cancer responsible for cell replication, a method was developed to overcome the natural aging process completely. Part of this procedure involved infecting the host with a viral agent that corrected the natural gene flaws responsible for cellular degeneration combined with stem-cell therapy. Early experiments were highly successful, creating humans with unsurpassed genetic health and stability. However, it was found that when people who had not received the stem cell treatment were exposed to the virus, it created highly unstable mutation in its hosts. For those unlucky ones, the virus created violent and unpredictable growths of bodily tissue, turning them into hideous abominations of flesh and bone. This development was kept highly classified by the scientists and patrons involved in the project. However, the secret managed to find its way to an underground rebel group determined to overthrow the opressive status quo. They tasked a spy with stealing a sample of the virus. He managed to do this, and with the virus in hand, they executed their magnum opus. In one night, in a simultaneous attack in all centers of power, the virus was released into the wealthy populations of the spire cities. Unfortunately, the plan worked all too well. Most of the ruling classes were reduced to gibbering masses of flesh and ungodly mutants as the virus spread like wildfire. Soon, things got out of control as the virus spread to the masses as well. Society was thrown into chaos as there was mass exodus from the cities to what scarcely habitable areas remained in the wilderness. In the panic, the military AIs were tasked with maintaining control of the cities and assumed martial law. As society began to break down, world leaders and the elite began retreating into the low orbit space colonies high above the surface via space elevators. After the situation proved to be uncontrollable, they sabatoged the elevators so that the virus would not spread to their bastions and shut their hangars to any vessels from the tainted planet below. With this, the Earth was left to the doom that had unfolded below. Several hundred years have passed since this calamity befell the planet. The vast cities, once a tribute to the innovation and intelligence of mankind, are now crumbling ruins that have been gradually retaken by pockets of civilization. The factions vying for power range from mutant hiveminds to machine armies led by supercomputers to human enclaves populated with half-mutant, half-machine hybrids to small pockets of relatively uninfected humans. The player assumes the role of a denizen of this bleak world. During his or her journey, the player will do missions for the various factions and have access to a huge number of body modifications ranging from unsettling mutations to cybernetically augmented parts. The players will explore the remains of this once powerful civilization. They will journey through vast sewers populated by the most horrifically mutated creatures, abandoned laboratories filled with lurking experimental abominations, fight cyborg bounty hunters in rainy alleyways, battle obsolete robots in decaying factories, and fight gangsters holed up in crumbling mega towers.They will meet massive brains controlling colonies of mutant minions, thieves, gamblers, human purists, religious zealots, and scum of all types. Category:Backstory